You Are The Sunshines Of My Life
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt finds out that his dad is going under treatment for his Prostate Cancer. He then learns that his sister feels neglected of him being absent lately. Kurt returns to Lima and has a gift for two special people in his heart. (My OC is kind of OOC here. haha)


Kurt was walking the halls of NYADA and he was actually happy. He had just gotten out of Adam's rehearsal, so of course he was happy. He got to sing, dance, and do what he loved. And there was the fact his boyfriend Adam Crawford ran the club and his best friend, Jan Nicks was in there.

Kurt and Jan always seemed to make Adam's Apples fun, even if Adam intended for them to be serious like working meetings. Kurt and Jan even managed to help the Adam's Apples win regional's, with a duet they did.

Kurt was happy, but then, he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it and saw it was a message from Finn. His heart dropped when he read it.

'_Kurt, Burt is getting treatment for his cancer. Where are you? Why aren't you here? My mom, Ally, and I are here; you're the only one who's not. Why aren't you here? –Finn' _The text said.

And that was when Jan approached Kurt from behind him, when she saw him, she knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong Kurt?" Jan asked and he remained silent for a moment. So many thoughts were rushing through his head.

Why was his dad getting treatment now? Why didn't he hear about it? Was his cancer worse than the doctors previously thought? Why was he only informed now? Kurt had no answers except for the fact that he had to get down there.

"Kurt." Jan said, for the tenth time and Kurt finally turned to her. "I have to get to Ohio." Kurt told her and started walking. "What's going on?" Jan asked going after him.

"My dad's getting treatment for his cancer, I need to be there." Kurt told her and she nodded. Jan knew how important and scary that must be. His father is basically all he has left, minus his sister of course.

"Okay, you better go. The next flight leaves in twenty minutes, if you catch it you'll be in Lima in two hours at least." Jan said and Kurt smiled. "Thanks Jan." Kurt said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and walking out of NYADA.

He got to the airport in 10 minutes later and he got his ticket. Once he was on the plane, he took out his phone. _'Nobody told me he was getting treatment! Why are you texting me now about this Finn?'_ Kurt texted back.

He laid back in his seat as the plane started to leave the airport and then Kurt's phone went off again. _'Ally told me she texted you about it, so I assumed you knew.' _Finn texted back and Kurt's eyes widened.

Now he was mad especially since it was Ally and they were always open with each other. They talked all the time until she stopped calling and texting; at least that's what Kurt thought she did.

He decided it was time to talk with her about this, even if she didn't pick up. He then went into his contact list and selected his sisters number. She picked up after the fourth or fifth ring. "Is it a holiday? Because it's a surprise you called." Ally greeted when she answered the phone, knowing it was Kurt.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kurt asked, demanded to know why he wasn't informed. She usually told him everything.

"I did. I called, texted, and e- mailed you, Kurt. You never answered anything. I guess you deleted me from your important contacts." Ally said. Kurt then checked his e- mail and found e- mails from her. They go back from yesterday to a month ago.

He then checked his phone and he had a lot of missed calls from her and messages. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Kurt apologized, but she didn't care.

"I don't care, I know you don't care about me." Ally said, but it wasn't true. He loved her, even though they hadn't been talking in a while. They have been distant; literally.

"Ally, you know I love you." Kurt said, but she wasn't believing that anymore. "Right, and it's fine. I mean you're in New York and I'm still in sucky Lima." Ally said. He also had a point.

"And I mean, you have Rachel, Santana, Isabelle, Adam, and Jan. I mean why would you care about Finn, dad, or any of the other lima losers like me?" Ally asked and they went silent for a moment.

"Come on! You know I love you and everyone of my family and friends in Lima." Kurt protested, even though he hasn't really been supportive of Lima.

"Weird, you weren't here on Thanksgiving. Or for sectionals or dad' treatment. You barley looked or spooked to me at Mr. Shue's wedding." Ally pointed out. "And besides, nobody has really heard from you. Not me, Sam, Tina, or even Blaine."

Kurt sighed, he knew he wasn't really talking about Blaine . But the point was they broke up and he was dating Adam. They needed their space.

"Look you know how I feel about Blaine. How's Rory doing?" Kurt asked, even though it was never a good idea to bring him up. "Kurt, I got over it. We're friends." Ally said.

"Come on! You should try and date." Kurt suggested, but that was a mistake. He didn't even know she was dating a guy, let alone who it is. "I'm in a relationship, Kurt. Shows how much you listen." Ally said and then hung up the phone.

"Ally!" Kurt yelled, but it was too late. Kurt really screwed up, it was true he had a job and school and new york was amazing. Especially with his boyfriend, Adam and best friend Jan. But truthfully, Kurt knew what that was really about; Ally missed him. A lot.

It was true. She always hated when she wasn't around. It must have been hard, and then there is the fact that dad wasn't there for her either. Washington and the cancer made it even harder.

She was living in the house by herself with Sam and that was only because they already agreed to let him stay there. His house and parents were still in Kentucky.

Kurt knew he had to fix things with her and his dad, he is probably wondering why Kurt wasn't there yet. He had to make things right and new just what to do. But first thing was that he needed was to get to Ohio.

He sat back in his chair again and a couple hours later, he was in Ohio. He was about to call a taxi when, he saw Finn. "Kurt!" Finn yelled and Kurt walked towards him and they hugged. "Hi Finn." Kurt greeted.

"You finally got here, and don't worry Burt's still in treatment. It'll be another 30 minutes." Finn told Kurt and he nodded. "Okay, but do you know what's up with Ally?" Kurt asked him.

"Well, at school, she's been amazing. I've never seen her happier. But at home, that's when she gets a little depressed." Finn said, but Kurt was confused. He didn't know that Burt still wasn't at home.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as they got in Finn's car and he started to drive towards the hospital. "Well at school, she has glee club and she is always happy. And she has all her old friends and new friends, and football, and, you know." Finn started and Kurt nodded.

"I mean this year at school is probably her best, I mean, the girls we have this year must really helped her with who she is." Finn added and Kurt arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"We've got really only two new girls, Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde, but somehow, I guess Ally's really been happy. She and Marley are best friends, they really love each other. And Kitty, well I think Ally is the only one who likes Kitty." Finn explained.

"Anything else?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded. "And then there are the new guys, Jake and Ryder. Jake is like Puck, but he isn't like the annoying and take advantage kind of guy. He's nice. And Ryder is very nice, he is also dyslexic and very funny. And he's like a stud." Finn said.

"You realized you just kind of described yourself, right? Well minus the dyslexia and the extreme confidence and kindness." Kurt joked and Finn rolled his eyes. "She really is good friends with them too. And then there's Sam." Finn said and Kurt wondered what Sam had to do with it.

"What about Sam?" Kurt asked. "They're dating. Didn't you know that?" Finn told him and Kurt shook his head. "Well, Sam and Ally have been together since, before Christmas and she's been happier with him than she was with Rory, or Puck or anyone." Finn explained.

"She loves him and he loves him." Finn added. "He is even respective about having sex, he only does it if she wants to. And…" Kurt really didn't want the details of that.

"I don't need the details Finn. God, I've been ignoring her for months. Dad too." Kurt said and Finn became concerned for his younger step brother.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. "I haven't called, texted, e- mailed, or talked to her in months. At Christmas, I barley paid attention to her. And I basically know nothing about her. I didn't even know she was dating someone." Kurt told him.

"Dude, that is screwed up." Finn said and Kurt nodded. "Same for dad."

"I guess that will explain her troubles at home." Finn said and Kurt looked at him again. "What?" He asked.

She's get depressed when she goes home, Burt doesn't live there. He's in Washington. And you're in New York and I'm at college. She lives alone." Finn told him and Kurt sighed. "Sam stays with her, but even with him, she's still lonely. So she basically spends all weekends with Sam, or Marley, or somebody else."

"I got to make this right." Kurt said as they pulled into the hospital. They got out and went into the waiting room. "They're back." Carole said as Finn and Kurt walked through the doors. "Kurt, you got here." Carole said and Kurt nodded.

"Considering I just found out I'm glad I got here now." Kurt said and then looked behind Carole and didn't see Ally. "Where's Ally? And is dad out yet?" Kurt asked and Carole smiled.

"She's with your dad. He's fine, the treatment went perfectly." Carole told him and Kurt was relieved. "May I go in?" Kurt asked and Carole nodded. "We'll be out here." She said as Finn made his way back to his dad's room.

He entered room 205 and saw his dad and Ally there. She looked up and frowned when she saw it was him. She obvious hiding her depression with anger. She was always was an actress aside from singing.

"Hi." Ally said and then Burt turned to see his son, Kurt, standing at the door. "Kurt." Burt said and smiled. "Hi dad." Kurt said and then walked over and hugged him. "I'm glad you're here." Burt said.

"I'm surprised you're here." Ally remarked and Burt turned to his daughter. "Hey! He lives in new york." Burt protested.

"No, dad. She's right, I have been distant with all of you. Especially you Ally." Kurt said and she agreed. "I know you have Jan, so it's fine." Ally said and sat down. "Wait! I have something I want to show you. Both of you." Kurt said.

Kurt took out his MP3 player and Stevie Wonder's "You're the Sunshine Of My Life" started playing and he sang it to both his dad and sister. When it was over, tears fell down her face and wiped them.

She then got up from the chair she was sitting on and Kurt pulled her in for a hug. "I miss you, Kurt." She said as Kurt rubbed her back.

"I know. I did too. I'm sorry, I haven't talked to you in months." Kurt said. "Soon, you'll be in New York with me."

"I love you." Ally said and Kurt repeated it back to her and Burt smiled as his kids showed their love for each other. Burt missed those days when they were together 24/7.

**What did you think? I know, not much Burt but this was a Kurt/Finn/Ally chapter! Sibling love and troubles. Happens.**

**Sorry if you think Ally is a b**ch or whatever haha! She is jus worried and emotional! Don't hate her! :D**

**Please review!**


End file.
